1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a device for metering a powdered product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Patent Disclosure DE 102 11 118 A1, one such device is already known, which has a product container with bores embodied in its bottom. The bores cooperate with stuffing plungers and transfer plungers. A stuffing ring that serves as a counterholder to the stuffing plungers is disposed below the bottom. To avoid powder losses, it is provided that the product container is embodied axially movably, in such a way that during the downward motion of the stuffing plungers, the product container can be pressed against the stuffing ring. This is accomplished by means of holding-down elements that are movable synchronously with the stuffing plungers.
Particularly in transferring powder from sticky products, the powder compact can stick to the transfer plunger and thus not drop on its own into the bottom part of a capsule that is standing ready. In a known solution to this problem, the transfer plunger is kept in position, just above the segment of the bottom part, until such time as the capsule transporter carrying the circularly arranged bottom-part segments has moved onward by a certain angle. Since the upper edge of the bottom parts of the capsules is located at a lower level than the upper edge of the segment of the bottom part, the powder compacts become sheared off by the transfer plungers at the upper edge of the segments of the bottom part and then either drop into the bottom parts of the capsules or remain sticking to the edge of the bore in the segment of the bottom part. However, because the powder compacts break off unevenly, the result is imprecisions in dosage and dragging or soiling of the product as well as problems in closing the capsules. It is the object of the invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.